


Set Me Free

by FFortasiano



Series: Guilty Pleasure [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, mentioned newt scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFortasiano/pseuds/FFortasiano
Summary: Leta had to remind herself hundreds of times how she doesn't deserve him. But her heart just won't listen.





	Set Me Free

**Author's Note:**

> I'm suddenly so interested in writing about Leta and Theseus so i decided to put down Newtina for a while and give it a try. Enjoy :)

  Leta had to remind herself hundreds of times how she doesn't deserve him. But her heart just won't listen.

  She'd known Theseus since the school days, of course. Since he used to be the house prefect she's in. Good looking, popular, perfect grades, and all other qualities you would find at the term 'perfect student'. The fact his image overshadowed Newt, his brother, made Leta didn't really like him at first. His popularity increased even more when he received the title, 'The War Hero', and became the head of Auror office. Becoming more perfect than he already is. However this time, Leta's view towards him have changed.

  It was the end of summer, 1924, at William Blackwood's wedding party. Where Leta sat at the furthest table from the crowd, watching people laughing and dancing from afar, just like she always does in parties. Hoping it will end soon because she didn't want to be rude by leaving first.

  Until Theseus came to her.

  _"Is this seat taken?" he asked, pointed at the obviously empty chair across her. Leta looked at him confusedly, wondering what on_ earth _is he doing here. But she shrugged, and gestured him to go ahead. Theseus took the seat, clasping his hands together on the table as he looked at her. Awkwardness could be seen through his face, probably wasn't used with that kind of reaction (every wizards and witches would flip when he approaches them), and Leta found it rather amusing._

_"So," Theseus cleared his throat, trying to break the silence, "You don't seem like enjoying the party, miss Lestrange."_

_"What makes you think i'm not enjoying the party?"_

_Theseus was a little taken aback, but then he chuckled, "Well, it's a beautiful night. Everyone's dancing and having fun and.. You know, you should join them while it last."_

_A small smile was formed on Leta's lips, "It would cause them discomfort if a Lestrange joined their circle." she said, unbothered by that fact, "I don't want to ruin their night."_

_"Ah, i see."_

_The upbeat jazz song blasted through the ballroom. Leta quietly observed him; lips were pressed into a straight line, eyes wandering around the ballroom as if everything became more interesting for him. The gesture slightly reminds her with Newt, as she can see why they're brothers. For a celebrity, Theseus isn't really good at keeping up a conversation. Leta couldn't help but giggle, "What are_ you _doing here, Mr. Scamander? Aren't you having fun?"_

_"Oh, i am having fun," Theseus replied, "But it's just.. It gets a bit lonely, you see."_

  _"Lonely?" Leta rolled her eyes, "Half of the girls in this ballroom are_ dying _to be asked by you, Mr. Scamander. Pick one or two for a dance and you'll be just fine."_

  _"Yes, but if i did, it would cause a war between them. Not to mention there would be words going around the ministry about things i've never done. I don't want that."_

  _Leta giggled again, "I see."_

_Her reaction somehow made Theseus smile. It took him a few moments to realize he'd been gazing at her, he cleared his throat once again, "Say, why don't you dance with me, then?"_

_Leta almost choked at the sudden question. Her eyebrows arched as she stared at him in disbelief, "Are you joking?"_

_"What? It's sad to see someone being alone at a party just because she doesn't want to ruin everyone's night," Before Leta could say anything, Theseus already stood up, "I don't know what people are thinking, but you didn't ruin mine at all, so... Might as well to give it a try." he reached out his hand._

_A warm aura suddenly bursted within Leta. She wanted to take his hand, to accept his offer, but the thought of those judging stares and whispers she would receive from people held her to do so. Leta lowered her head, "Well, Mr. Scamander,"  she spoke, voice sounded softer than before, "Aren't you afraid what would they say if they see you with me? Especially those girls."_

_The man went silent for a few seconds, processing her words. Then the corners of his mouth stretched into a friendly, somehow comforting smile. "Don't worry about them, Miss Lestrange." before Leta could do anything, Theseus's hand already holding hers. Gently pulling her to stand up, "They might be a little jealous, i'm quite sure with that. But i won't let them say anything bad. You can trust me."_

_Leta finally managed to meet his eyes. Dark, yet glinting orbs, looking at her without showing discomfort at all. Something almost no one has ever done to her._

_For the first time in years, Leta Lestrange had never smiled so bright._  
  
  
  
  
  


  Leta remembers every details about that night; how they danced happily, how they had a never ending conversation while Theseus walked her home, but most of all, how she had a wonderful time. For years, people around her would either be scared, intimidated, or feeling uncomfortable. Treating her differently as if she wasn't a human being, and Leta wouldn't blame them. Sometimes, part of her actually believes it too.

  Then in all sudden, Theseus came along and gave her nothing of the kind. He became her good friend. Or at least, someone who actually wants to be friends with her. After all these years, Theseus finally made her feel like a human again. Leta couldn't help but wonder if she is worthy of it. The last time she had such close friendship was with Newt Scamander, Theseus's younger brother. The only person who understands her at school, yet she chose to betray for the sake of her family name. The huge incident has been haunting Leta's mind, even until now. She realized how selfish she was and It's torturing her because no matter how guilty she felt, she's never be able to apologize. What she did was too cruel to be forgiven.

  As if it wasn't enough, Leta realized she'd drawn herself to a more complicated situation when her behavior towards him started to change. Such small, subtle changes, yet has a huge impact for herself.

  Her heart skips a beat just by hearing him calling her name. Her body feels like burning when he holds her hand. Not to mention the strange, tingling feeling in her stomach just by having his presence with her.

  Leta Lestrange has fallen in love. And she's been _dying_ to deny that fact.  
  
  
  


  A knock on the door was heard when Leta was organizing some files in her boss's office. "Come in!" she told the mystery guest, still focusing on papers and files on her boss's desk while the door was finally opened. Once they were neatly placed, Leta looked up to see who it is. She was stunned when she found Theseus standing by the door.

  Leta shook her head, gaining back her senses as she heaved a sigh, "Mr. Travers is not available at this moment. You can come back here tomorrow morning." she made her way out of the room, wanting to avoid further conversation. But Theseus had a different thought, "What? No," he said quickly, a little panicked when she already passed him, "I'm not looking for Mr. Travers. I'm actually looking for you."

  His sentence made her stop her steps. After a few seconds, Leta finally turned around. Frowning. "What do you need me for?"

  "Well," Theseus put his hands into his pockets, walking closer to her. Close enough until she could smell his scent, "I was wondering if i can take you to dinner tonight." he said, lowering his voice down so that no one else could hear him.

  _Not again._ "I-i, uhm.." She stuttered, didn't dare to raise her head to meet his eyes. She managed to reject his offer twice this week but merlin, she can't think of another reason.

  When he's not working on a case, Theseus usually asks her to have dinner with him. As he said once that he hates eating alone and Leta's the only one who can accompany him without having the need to do formalities. It turns out being famous makes him harder to make friends. Since everyone was too intimidated to approach him.

  Sometimes he would take her to restaurants, and sometimes to his apartment so they can cook together. Or when Mr. Travers was being evil and made her stuck in the office until late at night, Theseus would show up and brought some food for her. Accompanying her while she's doing her work. Leta didn't mind at first. Theseus was so sweet, and it's nice to have someone like him as a friend. But now, as she'd grown feelings for him, Leta realized she has to stop before it was too late.

  The brightness that was shown on Theseus's face slowly faded away when he saw her reaction to his offer. He clearly looked disappointed, "Have i done something wrong, Leta?"

  "Wrong? What makes you-"

  "I really do understand why you couldn't come with me for the last three days," Theseus spoke before Leta could finish her sentence, "But you've been avoiding me all day. I couldn't help but think that way."

  Guilt began to fill her. Theseus's eyes were hopeful yet wistful at the same time. As if he was preparing himself to hear her answers. Leta's heart soared seeing the sight of him, "Oh, no, Theseus. Everything is fine. It's just," she paused for a few moments. Having a battle in her mind of how should she answer. Then sighed, finally surrendered, "Where is it?"

  "It's not far from here. I took my family to eat there once and I think you'd love it." Leta felt her heart jumped when Theseus reached for her hand, squeezing it gently. "Please? It would be wonderful if you could come with me this time."

  The brown haired woman bit her lip. Oh, how can she resist when he pleaded like that?

  "Would you mind to wait for a moment? I only have one more thing to do."

  With that, a wide smile breaks across the auror's face, "I'll be waiting in my office, then."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


oOo  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  They ended up at the mentioned restaurant and had their dinner. It was actually a lovely place. The yellowish lights glowed dimly. Each table was also illuminated with a small candle placed right in the middle along with a vase of rose. Giving a warm, calming atmosphere. The foods are delicious, too. But what was more relieving to Leta is the fact this place wasn't crowded. Sometimes too many people could make her feel uncomfortable.

  Both Leta and Theseus were focusing on their desserts as they grew more awkward. They used to talk a lot whenever they have the time to meet. Telling each other about what happened in the office earlier, sharing their complaints about their job, the topic just never comes to an end. But tonight, Leta decided to hold herself back. Giving Theseus short replies and avoiding conversations as much as possible.

  Out of curiosity, Leta finally took a glance at Theseus. He was staring at his plate, rapidly stabbing his cake with his fork, seemed to not have the intention to eat it. Sometimes he, too, stole glances at her, but immediately looked away once she caught him. Unlike Leta who isn't bothered with silence, Theseus definitely dislikes it. He knew something was not right, as it gave a small tension between them.

  Leta had been told once that she has a very cold expression when she's quiet (Another factor why everyone doesn't like her.) This is probably the reason Theseus kept hesitating even though he seemed to have a lot to say in his mind. It made Leta feel kind of bad. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. "So," she began, breaking the ice between them, "It's new, isn't it? The restaurant."

  Theseus's expression was more relaxed, as she's finally the one who starts a conversation, "Yes, it was just opened two months ago."

  "No wonder. I've passed this street a few times. But i never knew about this place."

  "I see," Theseus chuckled lightly, "But do you like it, though?"

  Leta gave him a nod, "I do. It's a wonderful place." she tucked a stray of her brown hair behind her ear, "It's quite sad i couldn't take my family. They wouldn't even _like_ it if they knew i was here."

  A mischievous smile was formed on Theseus's lips, "Well, i suppose we'll have to keep it between us, then." he said while putting a spoonful of his cake into his mouth. Somehow leaving a trace of cream smeared on his upper lip. Leta couldn't help but giggle, while the man arched his eyebrows confusedly. "You have something..." Leta pointed at his upper lip.

  Theseus touched where she pointed at and finally realized about the cream. But instead of wiping it off, he decided to spread it over the line of his lip. Making it look like a thin, white mustache. "Does it remind you of someone?"

  Leta almost snorted, her palm covered her mouth, her cheeks puffed for trying to hold back her laugh, "Mr. Pleakley" she replied. Theseus's forehead furrowed and curled his lips, imitating the said man, " _You better have an_ excellent _excuse for this, miss Lestrange!"_

  The way he raised the pitch of his voice and he emphasized the 'excellent' word made Leta laugh, for that impression was spot on. Theseus laughed too while wiping the cream away. The awkward tension between them have finally disappeared. Once Leta managed to open her eyes again, she found out Theseus was gazing at her, affectionately. Amused by seeing her reaction.

  "What?"

  The brunette haired man shrugged, the smile didn't leave his face, "It's been awhile since i've seen you laugh." he replied, "I couldn't help it."

  Leta instinctively looked down, smiling shyly as heat began to fill her cheeks.

  As the situation was better now, Theseus thought it's the right moment to ask what's been to his mind all this time. "Leta, can i ask you a question?"

  Leta shrugged, "I can't see why not."

  "What do you think about me?"

  The woman blinked rapidly. A little surprised by the unexpected question. "Well, what more can i say? You're the war hero. Your skill as an auror is undeniable-"

  "No, not that," Theseus chuckled, "I meant _me_ , as a person."

  Leta's hand clenched tighter on her dress under the table. She knew where this topic leads to, and she doesn't like it.

  Theseus is a very established person. The fact he's the Head Auror and was given the title, 'the War Hero' gives people an impression that he's very stoic and almost impossible to be approached. But if you had to chance to get to know him, he was actually more than that. He's warm and kind. The great war damaged him enough to make him hates seeing innocent lives being taken away, which explains why he took his job seriously and so determined to save everyone, no matter how small the problem is. He has so much weight on his shoulders already yet he would still willingly do anything to protect people around him, especially his family. It's a side of him not everyone can see.

  "Why would you need my opinion?"

  Theseus exhaled. Both of his hands reached for her own, holding gently as his thumbs were caressing her knuckles, "Leta, we've known each other well enough," he spoke, "It would be foolish of us if we didn't realize how we feel towards each other."

  Leta's body stiffened. She once again lowered her head, unable to look at him, "I'm.. I'm aware of that."

  Yes, she knew her love was never one sided. Leta isn't dense. She noticed that Theseus was feeling the same way towards her since a year ago. She knows what both of them did to each other was much more than just for a friend. This is why Leta needs to keep a distance between them. She has to stop before they've fallen too deep.

  "Then why are you holding back?" 

  Leta loves him. She really does. But she is terrified. Not because of her family, nor what other people would think about them.

  _It's because she's afraid she might betray him too._

  "Theseus, you are a very good man." She replied, "And having you as a friend is more than enough for me. But we can't go any further than that."

  "Why can't we?"

  Leta bit her lip. Trying to hold back the tears that started to burst in her eyes. "Because i don't think i deserve you." her voice broke when she said that, it almost sounded like a whisper.

  It was the first time for Theseus to see her looking so vulnerable, and it pains him. "Leta..."

  The woman shook her head, withdrawing her hand off his as she immediately wiped her tears that almost drop to her cheeks, "Thank you for this evening, Theseus. But i really have to go." she told him while standing up from her seat. "Don't mind walking me back home."

  With that, Leta turned her back and left. Passing through tables as she made her way out the restaurant. The soothing, early autumn breeze blew into her ears as she kept walking hurriedly along the street. Wanting to find the closest alley so she can disapparate safely. Until she heard the sound of footsteps coming to her, "Leta, wait!" she felt a hand grabbing her arm and she had no choice but to turn around. "Theseus, please."

  "Listen to me," The man interrupted. He looked at her deep into her eyes, "You deserve me as much as i deserve _you_. Don't ever let people make you think otherwise-"

  "It's not that!" Leta raised her voice. Started to feel more desperate. "Can't you see? I'm not the right person to be loved! You know who i am, Theseus. You know what i did to Newt..."

  "That was _his_ choice to stand up for you. You didn't force him to do that."

  "I am a _Lestrange!"_

  "That doesn't define who you really are." his final sentence managed to silence her. Leta could only look at him, eyes began to glisten in tears as her lip vaguely trembles. Theseus slowly stepped closer. Placing his hands on her jaws to cup her face. "I love you because i know you are so much more than that. So please, all i need is you to open up for me, and we can figure this out together."

  The way he stared at her, showing warmth and love through his dark iris. The way he tenderly stroked her cheeks, brushing her tears away with his thumbs so carefully like she was the most fragile thing. It was too much for her to handle.

  " _I can take care of you."_

  His voice sounded sincere and convincing. A glimpse of hope started to grow within Leta. A hope of having a chance to change her life. She smiles thinly as she reached to one of his hands, covering it with her own, "Can you really do that?"

  Theseus let out a soft chuckle and brought his face closer. Next thing she knew, she already had his lips pressing against hers. Something they've been longing to do since two years ago, and it was enough to answer her question. Leta wrapped her arms around the small of his back, feeling nothing but warmth despite the cold September night.  
  
  
  
  


  Maybe. Just maybe. Theseus could finally set her _free_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, i really hope it's not too cheesy i really need to practice on writing romance. 
> 
> Anyway! kudos and reviews are highly appreciated so... Do let me know what you think about this story! I'll see you on my next project.


End file.
